rp_funfandomcom-20200214-history
Nendes Sardothien
“I want to be like you when I grow up.” “Trust me, kid, you don’t want to be like me.” —Nendes and Taendir Info Personality Nendes has a bubbly and bright personality. She is kind to everyone including the evil, though this makes her naive. She is rarely serious and only gets that way when someone hurts her friends and family, who she loves dearly. Other times when she gets serious is when other people ignore her or fail to answer questions. She truly dislikes it when people scold her for not doing things right, that makes her sad and she’ll try to do anything to make up for them, though people tend to take advantage of that. Every time a friend or family dies, she gets angry and sorrowful, and there's a high possibility she might scream. If they get kill in a fight, her screams will make her Energy peak, and after both her brothers died, (She absorbed some of their powers) wind will come in uncontrollable speeds mixed with Dark Fire, going after the one who killed her family (or friend). Appearance Nendes is slim, lean, and has a light tan. Her hair is long, blonde with brown highlights, and she keeps it in two high ponytails, but sometimes she lets it loose. Clothing She wears a royal blue mini skirt, and a white long sleeved shirt with puffed sleeves. Over the shirt, she wears a black outer corset and a royal blue hooded cape. Around her hips is a black leather belt with no other use than style, and on her feet are knee-high, black, leather buckle boots with thick short heels, and, she wears leather finger-less gloves. Around her neck is a single pearl necklace that her eldest brother, Aradheldor Sardothien, gave to her. It’s use is to give you more Energy when using Hydrokinesis. Of course, it only works with people who have the Water Element. It glows white whenever she uses it under water. Powers Hydrokinesis/Cryokinesis This allows her to create, shape and manipulate water, gas (steam, water vapor), and solid (ice) states, including changing them from one state to other, using various arm gestures. She can create, shape and manipulate ice, water frozen into a solid state and appears naturally in forms of snow, slush, hail, icicles, ice spikes and candles, glaciers, pack ice, frost, and polar ice caps, and cold by reducing the kinetic energy of atoms and thus making things colder, for various effects and combinations. Though this is a very useful, and rare ability, it uses a lot of Energy if you use it too much in one time. Losing Energy will can you weak and unable to fight any longer. She can also breath underwater, solidify water, withstand deep water pressure, and communicate with any animal that breathes underwater. Abjuration This allows her make shields out of glyphs and heal people. Abilities Being trained by seven incredibly strong men and one nigh omnipotent woman (Aradheldor Sardothien, Taendir Dorian, Gabriel, Thranduil, Lachanar Sardothien, Victoria Sardothien, and Sean in swordfighting, and Thiadir Taendirion, Lachanar, and Aradheldor in Hand-to-hand) she is very agile, strong, and fast. She is able to lift over two hundred pounds (But that’s just because she’s half Ethereal). Psychic Immunity This allows you to be completely immune to any/all psychic phenomena regardless of its nature and origin (natural, supernatural, magical, technological, etc.). Your mind cannot be controlled, damaged, read, influenced, emulated, altered, or detected. Weakness Practically anything other than drowning and dehydration or anything related to water, but with the help of her large amounts of Energy and her power's natural healing factors, she is able to withstand tons of amounts of force and damage. She was able to withstand the power of a blast from a fully powered Celestial. Midnight’s Secret Midnight’s Secret’s is a large, single- edged sabre with a royal blue outline along the blade with a black water design on the flat on the sword. The handle of Midnight’s Secret is made out of frozen water with magic. Midnight’s Secret is allowed to transform between three different modes: * A "sabre" mode, its original mode where it’s stored underneath Nendes’ cloak along her back. * A "longbow" mode, where it takes the form of a longbow, with the blade of the original sword pointing outward. And the handle is liquified and narrowed to form a type of string. * A “scythe“ mode, is it’s most expanded form, where it fully extends into the form of a scythe, allowing it to be used as a mid-to-closed-ranged bladed melee weapon. Backstory Being the Water Elemental, Nendes was trained at a young age to be an excellent swordswoman. All three of her brothers, both of her parents, and several of her mentors trained her in hand-to-hand combat, swordfighting, and learning how to control her Element. Of course, they taught her other forms of combat, too. Such as a fighting style close to Martial Arts. They also taught her how to use various other weapons. Her eldest brother taught her a number of things; he trained her mind to be immune to any form of psychic attacks and mind reading. Everything was peaceful before Nendes turned fifteen; she was in a good relationship with her family and everyone was happy, all except Aradheldor, he got agitated very easily and was more vigilant than he should be, until, his worst nightmare finally came true: Vaxar the one who tricked and betrayed everyone, the kind and wise headmaster of the Magic Academy, went on first to destroy Lilebeth with a spaceship, leaving everyone to evacuate through a teleporter. Lor’dencia was ignorant of the coming danger. There was a ball at the palace and everyone was in ignorant bliss. Aradheldor rushed through the halls of the palace to warn the King and Queen of the approaching disaster, and before he could announce who the enemy was, it was too late; the spaceship came to Lor’dencia after finishing Lilebeth, shooting it’s energy bullets at the palace. Nendes and Lachanar helped the citizens to evacuate, but Aradheldor wouldn’t let them stay, he forced them both to go with the citizens. After all the citizens went through the teleporter at Lor’dencia, it malfunctioned, sending them somewhere else. Nendes waited for an hour, two hours, there was no-one, until the third hour came, Aradheldor arrived alone, he was weak, he could barely stand. That’s when Nendes found out that her parents were dead, they couldn’t make it. This news moved Nendes nigh to depression. After several weeks, everyone found out that, Vaxar, being a Celestial, had to be defeated with four of any Elements, leaving Aradheldor, Faerthurin, Lachanar, and Nendes to do it alone. Together, they tracked down Vaxar and fought against him, only to lose. They realized they needed more Elementals, causing Melindo, Nendes’ nephew and Elemental of Electricity, to tag along. They all split up into twos and searched the Empyral Galaxy where they could find more Elementals. They teamed up with the Gravity Elemental, Darkness Elemental, and Light Elemental. Soon, Aradheldor noticed a change in Lachanar; he was beginning to be more impulsive and colder, and it wasn’t because of his parents death. The Elementals attempted the second time to defeat Vaxar, but Lachanar stopped them. Aradheldor understood why Vaxar would try to mind control him because he was the strongest Elemental; he had control over orange fire, green fire, blue fire, purple fire, and the dangerous Dark Fire. As Aradheldor tried to talk him out of working for Vaxar, he beckoned the others to go ahead. Aradheldor’s attempt to convince Lachanar failed and he ended up fighting with him. Lachanar managed to fool Aradheldor into looking behind him, giving Lachanar the upper hand and stabbing him with a spear made out of Dark Fire. Nendes went over to Aradheldor, the poison of the Dark Fire in his bloodstream slowly killed him from the inside. Nendes grew angry and was forced to kill Lachanar before he hurt anyone else. After eliminating Lachanar, Nendes sat by Aradheldor as he passed. Sadden by this, and having absorbed part of Aradheldor’s Aerkinesis and Lachanar Dark Pryokinesis, Nendes screamed, summoning a strong gust of wind mixed with Dark Fire, leading Vaxar to be killed in the inferno. A funeral was held for both Aradheldor and Lachanar with a eulogy written by Nendes herself. Several days after the funeral, Vaxar’s and Grace Sherwood’s son, Sean came to recruit Nendes and Melindo to an organization for Elementals. Trivia * Nendes is based off of the Norse Rune ’Laguz’ meaning water * In my fanfic, Elvenking, Thranduil Oropherion is Nendes’ father * Her name means: Water; Young Woman * That awkward moment when you realized your underaged but you got your character design from a rated M+ game...(I got Nendes’ look from Marie Rose in Dead or Alive(I saw her in Game Theorists, didn’t play it) * Mmmm...Something Category:Female Character